I'm Afraid to Lose You!
by AnOnlyOption
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were chasing a rabid, deformed animal that can use a very harmful magic. The two decided to split up to find the animal but when Natsu hears a scream, he rushes to Lucy only to find her bloody and unconscious. Lucy's life is on the line and hasn't woken up yet . What will happen when Natsu realizes he is afraid of losing her?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic hope you like it!  
**

* * *

As the two rushed through the forest, they could here the animal up ahead trying to get away. When the animal was out of their sight they decided to stop for a few minutes to catch their breath and to continue looking for it.

"Lucy, you ok?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Yea, I'm good. I think we should split up to find the animal." said Lucy

"Ok. Happy, you go with Lucy. Just scream my name if you find it ok?" Natsu said.

"Ok. Be careful Natsu, that animal can use a magic that can really harm you." Lucy said

"Ok. You be careful too"

Natsu went one way and Lucy and Happy went the other way.

(Natsu's POV)

"Where is the damned thing" I muttered while looking in some bushes. I was about to move on when he heard a scream the way Lucy and Happy went. I rushed to where the blond and the cat were only to find Lucy on the ground covered in bloody scratches and unconscious. _'Oh dear Mavis, what happened!'. _Natsu was crying next to her and Natsu was shocked and angry at the same time.

"What happened Happy?" Natsu asked while picking Lucy up carefully to examine her for more injuries.

"W-Well we walked f-f-for awhile looking for it and o-out of nowhere a magic circle appeared under her and that's when she started screaming and scratches appeared and the animal must've heard you coming and then disappeared and then you showed up." Happy started crying again and Natsu was mad at himself for leaving her and not being more cautious. 'I don't have time to be angry, I need to get Lucy to a doctor.' Natsu thought

Natsu picked Lucy up and rushed towards the village with Happy right next to him.

(In the village at the doctor)

The doctor came out and told Natsu and Happy about Lucy's condition.

"How is she Doc?" Natsu asked

"Well, she is going to be alright but we found traces of poison from the wounds. We are working our hardest to find a cure for the poison." The doctor said with a concerned face.

"Ok" Natsu said. Happy started crying again. "I-Is Lucy g-g-going t-to d-d-die Natsu?" Happy asked while sniffling. "No. I won't let her die. We still need to go on more adventures and fight more battles together and go on more missions to pay her rent." Natsu said with tears forming in his eyes. "I'm bringing Lucy home." Natsu said in a low voice. Luckily they were only in a village close to Magnolia.

Natsu walked into the room Lucy was in, picked her up bridal style and started to leave. "Hey! You can't just take her! We still need find the medicine to cure her poison!" The doctor screamed. "If you move her, her condition might get worse!" Natsu was starting to get angry.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT JUST GOING TO LET HER LAY THERE DYING WHILE YOU FIND YOUR PRECIOUS CURE!" Natsu screamed and started toward the guild hall.

(Right outside the guild hall)

Natsu kicked open the doors to the guild hall and startled everyone. "What the hell was th-" Gray said as he was cut off by Levy.

"What happened to Lu-chan Natsu?" Levy said as she started crying when she saw her friend covered in deep scratches. Everyone was concerned now.

"On our last mission, we decided to split up to find that _thing _and I heard Lucy screaming only to find her bloody and unconscious. The doctor at the village said there was poison in her." Natsu explained. "Get her to the infirmary!" Erza screamed. "I'll start researching poison cures." Levy said while wiping her tears away. Natsu rushed to the room and set Lucy on one of the beds. "Here, this should sustain the poison until Levy finds a cure." Mira said while handing Natsu a jar filled with medicine.

Natsu was sitting next to Lucy's bed until he heard Levy scream "I found one! I found a cure for this certain kind of poison!" Natsu rushed out of the room to listen to Levy about the cure. "It said that this cure works very well and we just need to find the right ingredients." Levy said. "Well, what are we just need to find them right and then Lucy will get better right?" Natsu exclaimed. "Yes well, you see Natsu, it also says that it will take time to kick in and kill off the poison." Levy said. "About how much time are talking about." Gray asked in a worried tone. "Well about 3 to 5 months." Levy said while looking down. "Well I'm not gonna let some _time_ slow me down. Just what do we need for the cure?" Natsu said. Gray and Erza smiled at his determination.

"Well you need:

One crushed Vulcan claw, a certain herb that can be found in the woods, some fur of the animal that poisoned her, and the tears of a sky dragon slayer. It says that we mix up the ingredients and it should be enough for her to swallow." Levy said. "Why do you need the tears of Wendy?" Charle asked. "Because since she can heal, her tears have special healing properties." Levy explained. "I'll do it, as long if it helps Lucy-san" Wendy said with confidence.

"Erza, you get the claw, Gray, you get the herbs, and I'll get the fur." Natsu said. "Don't be reckless Natsu." Erza said. "Don't worry, I'm gonna kill it." Natsu said with a evil smile as walked out the hall. "Y'know, sometimes I worry about that guy." Gray said. "Since when did you start worrying about Natsu, Gray?" Mira asked with a sly smile."You know what, I'm gonna go get the herbs, so I'll be back soon." Gray said trying to avoid the embarrassment.

* * *

**So how was it? Should I continue? Let me know please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! enjoy!**

* * *

(Nobody's POV-Natsu is in the forest looking for the animal)

Natsu was looking for the animal where he found Lucy. The fire dragon slayer suddenly sniffed the air and caught a weird scent. '_Found you' _Natsu thought. He rushed toward the smell and found the animal by a river drinking some water. The animal jumped from the sudden noise Natsu made. The animal looked at Natsu with wild eyes.

"You're gonna pay." Natsu said with intense anger. "_Pay? Pay for what exactly?" _The animal said with a rough and scarggerly voice.

_'Oh? So the thing can talk huh? This is gonna be fun.' _Natsu thought. "You're gonna pay for hurting my nakama! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as he threw a flaiming punch at the animal.

(Back at the guild, Levy POV)

So far, Gray has already arrived back at the guild with the herbs. Now we just wait for Natsu and Erza to come back with the fur and the Vulcan claw. We have already gotten Wendy's tears. As I was writing down the recipe to cook it all together, Erza came in with a few scratches here and there.

"Did you get the claw?" I asked worried. She nodded and put on the table with the herbs and the tears.

"Now all we need to is wait for Natsu to get back with the fur." Erza said. '_Hurry Natsu' _Erza thought.

(Back to Natsu. Nobody's POV)

Natsu punched the animal again and again. This has been going on for about ten minutes. "C'mon! Die already so I can get back to Lucy with your fur!" Natsu yelled.

With a final flaming punch, Natsu sent the strange animal into a tree, knocking it unconscious. "About time you die." Natsu muttered as he ripped some of the fur of the animal.

"_What is so sp-speical about that girl_?" The thing asked. "So you're still alive, huh? Well that girl, if I lose her, I wouldn't know what to do the rest of life. I can't see a day without her." Natsu said. "_Ah, young love."_ The animal said in it's last breath. Natsu chuckled then started running towards the guild with the fur.

(At the guild, Nobody's POV)

Levy was getting the right utensils for the cure when Natsu came in running into the guild.

"Oh good Natsu. You're finally here. I was starting to get worried." Levy said.

"Yea. That animal took awhile to defeat. It talked too!" Natsu exclaimed. "So, is everything here for the cure?"

"Yes. Now all I need to do is mix them together with this potion I whipped up to help get rid of all the poison in Lucy's body." Levy explained.

As Levy gathered the ingredients the mix them up with the potion, she noticed something. _'Something's not right here." _Levy thought. '_This is the right vulcan claw. Obviously the right fur, and the right...herbs. Oh no.'_ Levy thought horridly. Tears sprung in her eyes and she was speechless. Erza noticed something is wrong with Levy.

"Levy, whats wrong?" Erza asked worried for her friend. The guild fell silent after they had heard the question.

"T-the h-h-herbs...t-these are t-the w-w-wrong ones!" Levy wailed and started crying.

Erza froze on the spot. The guild was dead silent as each member heard her. Natsu was so shocked that he wasn't even thinking when he punched Gray. Everyone was shocked at his actions. "What the hell was that for!" Gray screamed. Natsu was seething with rage. He went towards Levy and asked "What do the right herbs look like?" Levy stopped crying and showed him a book with a picture of a weird looking plant on it.

"This," Levy said while pointing at the picture, "is what the herbs look like. They are very rare and can be found in deep is a cave in the southern part of the forest. If you go there you should find some there and Gray, sorry for not showing the picture and location to you. I wasn't thinking at the time." Levy said. "No, it's my fault for not coming to get information." Gray said.

"Well, I'm going to go get the herbs." Natsu said with a serious tone. "I'm coming too." Erza said. "Me too." Wendy and Gray said. As the four headed off to the southern part of the forest, none of them would guess what would happen there.

* * *

**So, how was it? i hoped it was good. I'll try and update sooner!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! Now on with the chapter! Like all the other time: **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!_ Now _to the chapter \(^.^)/**

**Recap**:

"This," Levy said while pointing at the picture, "is what the herbs look like. They are very rare and can be found in deep is a cave in the southern part of the forest. If you go there you should find some there and Gray, sorry for not showing the picture and location to you. I wasn't thinking at the time." Levy said. "No, it's my fault for not coming to get information." Gray said.

"Well, I'm going to go get the herbs." Natsu said with a serious tone. "I'm coming too." Erza said. "Me too." Wendy and Gray said. As the four headed off to the southern part of the forest, none of them would guess what would happen there.

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Wendy went to the forest where they are supposed to get the right herbs. Each and every one of them had a very serious and determined face. They are there for one reason and one reason only, and that is to get the right medicine to save their nakama.

"Ok, we know what the plant looks like and Levy said that it should be at the base of a small mountain north of here." Erza said. Every one nodded and headed north.

On the way there, they encountered many strange monsters. The weird monsters was freaking everyone out by the the way they looked. One monster had the head of a monkey, the body of a polar bear, and the arms and legs of a vulcan. Everyone's jaw was dropped when they saw the same looking animal that attacked Lucy.

"This must be the place where that thing that attacked Lucy came from." Natsu said. "Yea. Ok! We need to go to the mountain to get the plants but I sense a powerful magic nearby so we need to be on the look out for anything suspicious from this moment forward." Erza explained to the other three. They all nodded and started walking towards the mountain, determined to get the plants and return to Fairy Tail to save their nakama.

'Things are too quiet around here. Somethings wrong.' Erza thought. Lately, she has been seeing something darting through the shadows in woods they were in. Suddenly, everyone stopped when something huge came out from the shadows. With each step it took the ground shook making everyone lose their balance. Nobody could see what the thing because the sun ended up in their eyes. Suddenly they saw a huge hand coming towards them. Natsu got Wendy out the way, Erza and Gray dodging on their own.

"A-Arigatou Natsu-san." Wendy said. There was a massive hole where they have been. "Anytime Wendy." Natsu said to the little blunette."Everyone alright?!" Erza said. After everyone confirming that they were alright but a few scratches here and there, they were good.

Erza changed into her Heavens Wheel armor and flew up to see a good view of the monster attacking them. Once she got got up to eyesight with the monster, she saw that it had the head of a giant bear, and a body of an actual _giant person. _Erza's state of shock caused her to get distracted and ended up getting smacked by one of the giant hands. The red head landed with a thud with dust flying everywhere.

"Erza!" "Erza-san!" She heard Natsu, Gray, and Wendy yelling her name. She got up and noticed her she had changed into her usual armor. Wendy ran to Erza and started healing her wounds. "Guys, that thing isn't normal." Erza said with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"How is it not normal Erza-san." Wendy asked with a look of confusion. Natsu and Gray had the same look of confusion on their faces. "Well it has the head of a bear-" Erza said but was interrupted by Natsu. "A giant bear head?! Cool!" Now you see Natsu on the ground with a big bump on his head. "As I was saying, it has the head of a bear but it has the body of a _giant human_." Erza finished.

A look of shock and disbelief went through Wendy, Gray, and the recovered Natsu.

"NANI?!" The three yelled.

* * *

**Mwhahaha Cliffhanger. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! and sorry for being late with updating **

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Until next time~Options**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail at all. Also this after the GMG but before they took the Giant Village mission.  
**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Erza!" "Erza-san!" She heard Natsu, Gray, and Wendy yelling her name. She got up and noticed her she had changed into her usual armor. Wendy ran to Erza and started healing her wounds. "Guys, that thing isn't normal." Erza said with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"How is it not normal Erza-san." Wendy asked with a look of confusion. Natsu and Gray had the same look of confusion on their faces. "Well it has the head of a bear-" Erza said but was interrupted by Natsu. "A giant bear head?! Cool!" Now you see Natsu on the ground with a big bump on his head. "As I was saying, it has the head of a bear but it has the body of a giant human." Erza finished.

A look of shock and disbelief went through Wendy, Gray, and the recovered Natsu.

"NANI?!" The three yelled.

* * *

**(Now, Nobody's POV)**

A wave of confusion and disbelief went through the three Fairy Tail mages. "How is that possible?!" exclaimed Gray. "I-I don't know." Erza stuttered. "So do you think that a bear and a giant guy-" Natsu was cut off by Erza and Gray hitting him while Wendy was blushing in the background. "Hey! What was that for!" the recovered Natsu screamed. "We are not getting into that discussion while there is a kid here." Erza said.

"So, what are we going to do about the giant human-bear thing?" Wendy said changing the subject. "I don't know but he is blocking our way to saving Luce." Natsu said with sudden seriousness. The other three nodded their heads and got ready for battle.

"Ok! We are only going to try to knock it out. Wendy, while me, Natsu, and Gray distract it you get the herbs." Erza explained while Wendy nodded. "I'll do my best!" Wendy exclaimed. Erza, Gray, and Natsu went up with a jump and started attacking the bear-human with them on the shoulders of it while Wendy ran between the feet towards the plants. "Ice Make Lance!" Gray screamed while Natsu did a "Fire Dragon's Roar!" towards the head of the _human-bear._ Erza was in her Black Wing Armour, slashing with sword after sword.

Erza then noticed something after one of her swords grazed the bear-human's cheek. "Guys! Stop right quick!" Erza screamed at the two boys. Natsu and Gray stopped wondering what was wrong. "Everything ok Erza?" Gray screamed.

"Yea, I'm good." the scarlet haired mage answered. '_You've got to be kidding me'_ Erza thought annoyingly. "You two might want to come over here and give me hand with this." Erza said with annoyance. The said two walked over with confusion. When they got over there both the Ice mage and Dragon Slayer went on a rampage. "You have got to be kidding me!" Both screamed at the same time. When they realized that they were unison, they were headbutting, about to start a fight with one another. Erza got even more annoyed and smashed their heads together almost knocking them out. "Will you two _stop it_?! We still got to save Lucy so put your heads on straight and act mature!" Erza scolded the two. The two nodded, fearing for their lives.

"Now help me get this damned _bear mask _off this giant's head." Erza said with an annoyed voice. The two nodded once again.

**(With Wendy, still nobody's POV)**

As Wendy took off between the giant bear-human, she had to avoid getting stepped on from the giant's feet from being surprise attacked. After for what seem liked ages to Wendy, she finally got to the base of the mountain. She was looking around for the herbs but couldn't find the right ones. '_There are so many types of different herbs. Porlyscuia-__san_ _would love this.'_ Wendy thought.

She continued looking when she saw one of those strange animals eating the herbs she needed. "Ahh! Don't eat those! I need that for my friend! Wendy shouted while running towards the animal. The animal noticed her and started to run away. Wendy was about to start looking around the area the animal was when she heard no more fighting with the giant human-bear. '_Hopefully everything is okay with Natsu-san and the others._' Wendy thought while looking towards the head of the human-bear.

She looked towards the ground and in the area of where she saw the animal eating the herbs. '_Waa! I can't find any of the herbs that are supposed to be here!' _Wendy thought, starting to tear up. **(A/N: I forgot to tell you that she got a communication lacrima device to talk to guild in case of something) **As Wendy got up and dusted herself up, she got a call from the guild.

"Yes, Levy-san?" Wendy asked when the blunette came into view. "Well, where are Natsu, Gray, and Erza?" Asked Levy. "Well, they are fighting a giant with the head of a bear and the body of a giant man." Wendy explained, still teary. "O-Oh o-okay? Are you ok Wendy?" Asked Levy. Said blunette shook her head no and started to cry more. "I-I-I c-can't f-find the herbs a-anywhere. I saw an animal eating them and then they n-noticed me and ran away. That was the last of the h-herbs I think. I kept trying to look everywhere and yet still can't find them." Wendy exclaimed.

Levy was shocked upon hearing this and said, "Ok, calm down Wendy, calm down. I have news for the four of you." Levy explained. Wendy nodded her head while sniffling. "Okay once I tell you this, you have to go tell the others immediately, ok?" Wendy nodded.

"Lu-chan is-" and the lacrima was shut off by the poor connection.

* * *

**Aaaaannnnndd another cliffhanger. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Remember to review!  
**

**\(^~^\) Bye!- Options  
**


End file.
